<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hello lgbtq community (rebooted chatfic) by enbyCrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446261">hello lgbtq community (rebooted chatfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing'>enbyCrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1buki typ3s lik3 th1s, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Trans Fukawa Toko, Trans Kirigiri Kyoko, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Naegi Makoto, aro celeste probably, discussion of blues clues, komaeda is pan literally dont @ me, mild horny, rarepairs, toko has a whole system here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leonard koolaid: guys im gonna do it,</p><p>eggo: don’t i swear</p><p>leonard koolaid: @everyone ayo lgbtq sound off</p><p>(or, my old chatfic was shit so im remaking it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Toko/Asahina Aoi, Fukawa Toko/Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Mitarai Ryota (next chap), Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka/Ikusaba Mukuro, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Tanaka Gundham, Nanami Chiaki/Tanaka Gundham/Komaeda Nagito, eventual Kirigiri Kyoko/Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Toko/Ogami Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. blue blues clues is a trans lesbian (dr1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>names or whatever</p><p>eggo-makoto<br/>leonard koolaid-leon<br/>cuphead kinnie-celeste<br/>magenta-kyoko<br/>blaze it-hiro<br/>nerd-toko<br/>dones-aoi<br/>resident strong wlw-sakura<br/>that one ducktales mf-byakuya<br/>lawful good-taka<br/>dio-mondo<br/>nonbinary code-chihiro<br/>storm the albatross-sayaka<br/>muwukuwurowo-mukuro<br/>anipoke enthusiast-hifumi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>eggo added 10+ people to the group</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>eggo renamed the group “funky lil gay gifted kids wtf”</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dones: FSJDJJJJSDK THE N A M E</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: oh uh @nerd idk your alters’ accounts and all that plus i dunno how y’all work that so do what you gotta do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nerd: i’ll change my chat name to represent who fronts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nerd: currently it’s just me (toko)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: cool cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: hello unfortunate subject of my affections</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: hello light of my life</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dio: chi im so proud of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: thx dad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: hello fellow cishetallophobes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lawful good: Hello everyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: guys im gonna do it,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: don’t i swear</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: @everyone ayo lgbtq sound off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cuphead kinnie: Shut the fuck up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: shut down by my Big Tiddy Goth Gf™ heart been broke so many times</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>muwukuwurowo: here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>storm the albatross: hi also what is my name wth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: </span>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/QqyA_5g1tF8">
    <span>https://youtu.be/QqyA_5g1tF8</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: HSJFHJDLJFJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dio: present</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lawful good: Hello again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: cries about my bf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dones: owo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nerd: here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>resident strong wlw: Here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>anipoke enthusiast: present</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the one ducktales mf: Please for the love of god fix my name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>magenta: is my name a blues clues reference</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: remember when maya wrote a 200 word essay on why blue is a trans lesbian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nerd: SHE IS AND I LOVE HER FOR THAT -maya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dones: omg kyoko what if u were the magenta to my blue 😳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dones: i mean it’d be the other way around but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nerd: what does that make me and sakura then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dones: equally sex c dogs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: HINA’S A FURRY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dones: JSHFHHDHSHHDSHHHHHHH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dio: hina voice this could be us but you playin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: JDKJKVJDVKJKJKVDJKJ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: IM LOSING MY SHIT MONDO PLEASE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: so i got my spotify bullied by that one ai</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: “you listen to hayloft a lot are you okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: no thanks for asking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>storm the albatross: LINK LINK LINK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: </span>
  <a href="https://pudding.cool/2020/12/judge-my-spotify/">
    <span>https://pudding.cool/2020/12/judge-my-spotify/</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: it bullied me for looping appetite of a people pleaser this is homophobia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>storm the albatross: never pegged you for a vocaloid fan leon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: you haven’t pegged me period and i think this is a serious problem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>muwukuwurowo: LEON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: leon youre trans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>storm the albatross: .’;’,;.’;’;.’.;,’,;.”””.,;.,.[,;.][]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: S C R E A M I G N</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dio: HORNY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cuphead kinnie: One day. One day without Leon Kuwata. That is all I ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leonard koolaid: buy my silence cuphead kinnie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: okay but what does that,,mean-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>nonbinary code: gamble</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggo: that explains nothing chi</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chiaki go the fuck to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>functional bi: hajime<br/>anti tom nook: chiaki<br/>sans undertale: take a wild guess<br/>mcdonalds sprite: kazuichi<br/>kfc: teruteru<br/>tiny angry child: hiyoko<br/>mahiruwu: mahiru<br/>hamtaro: gundham<br/>pekopeko: peko<br/>screaming: ibuki<br/>nom: akane<br/>(everyone else isn't here yet lol)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> 77b at the psychiatrist: a three part opera </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: found the theater kid</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: get em boys</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: this is my way of saying you all need therapy</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: also im not a theater kid,,i think</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: @sans undertale please control your partner</p><p> </p><p>sans undertale: no</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: fair enough </p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: someone tell me why chihiro just came up, smacked my pc monitor, and whispered “piracy is no party”</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: because you had an illegal copy of mario party ds</p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: i have never once played mario party</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: liar</p><p> </p><p>kfc: piracy is no party 🤩</p><p> </p><p>tiny angry child: stop using emojis you look straight</p><p> </p><p>kfc: oh ew you’re right</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: hate when that happens </p><p> </p><p>tiny angry child: kindly shut the fuck up you dumb virgin ❤️</p><p> </p><p>nom: @mahiruwu your girlfriend is being feral again</p><p> </p><p>mahiruwu: go get em hiyoko ily</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: HEY</p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: hajime &amp; hiyoko: are basically siblings</p><p> </p><p>hajime: breathes</p><p> </p><p>hiyoko: you will suffer the pain of a thousand deaths by my sword</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: i understood that reference :)</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: i could beat zacian in a swordfight tbh. i will beat up that blues clues lookin mf</p><p> </p><p>nom: CHIAKI??</p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: IM WHEeZING</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: @hamtaro CAN YOU CONRTOL YOUR PARTNER MAYBE??</p><p> </p><p>hamtaro: I see no need to. They’ve set their mind to beating up the Pokemon and I fully support them.</p><p> </p><p>hamtaro: also, conrtol</p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: conrtol</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: conrtol </p><p> </p><p>tiny angry child: conrtol</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: fUCK YOU GUYS</p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: sure</p><p> </p><p>nom: smooth bitch</p><p> </p><p>pekopeko: this is how you do gay flirting everyone take notes</p><p> </p><p>screaming: 1BUK1 4GR33S W1TH P3K0-P3K0!</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: i can barely understand what the hell you’re saying ibuki</p><p> </p><p>pekopeko: love how is that not...impossible to type</p><p> </p><p>screaming: 1buk1 h4s g0tt3n us3d t0 1t</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: my running-on-four-hours-of-sleep-and-also-nd-brain is not at all processing anything but that especially </p><p> </p><p>nom: FOUR</p><p> </p><p>sans undertale: chiaki, go to sleep! you need to be fully alert in order to hone your ultimate talent</p><p> </p><p>sans undertale: but also because i love you</p><p> </p><p>hamtaro: I agree with the lucky one.</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: hnhhhh can’t argue with that logic gn everyone</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: list of people chiaki will listen to</p><p> </p><p>-nagito</p><p>-gundham</p><p>-ms yukizome</p><p> </p><p>mcdonalds sprite: accurate</p><p> </p><p>hamtaro: Indeed, the smaller one is independent, though they need a better sleep schedule.</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: you?? don’t sleep either??</p><p> </p><p>hamtaro: Apologies, antennae-d one. I am going through a tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: what</p><p> </p><p>anti tom nook: he really said “i do not see”</p><p> </p><p>functional bi: YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ik ik short chap again but like,,,,,it ended on a good note and i wanted to update</p><p>im more active on tumblr now but it is ALL ghost and pals brainrot im so sorry</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! sorry for short chapter, i just wanted to get this up lol</p><p>sdr2 cast coming next chapter!!! (also if you enjoy, PLEASE share this around bc with all the crackships its gonna get no reach)</p><p>(also toko's alter named maya is a maya fey fictive hehe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>